Yojimbo
Yojimbo is a boss in Survive The Disasters 2, added in Version 1.365. Memo "Yojimbo the mighty-nimble samurai slashes in! He has an attack allowing him to quickly dash to a random Enemy Spawn point that deals 80 damage when you're in the way. He also has a ranged shockwave attack that does 80 damage to the closest target. Sometimes he will throw kunai knives at random targets, That deal 45 damage. If you're standing too close to him, he will do a melee slash that will instantly kill you. Take cover and be weary where the Enemy Spawn points are." Hyper Memo "Masamune, the hyper version of Yojimbo slashes in! All attacks do the same damage but are deadlier in a way. His sword wave attack travels faster and farther, his kunais explode after 1 ~ 1.5 seconds after hitting surfaces. Instead of dash teleporting 1 ~ 3 times, he does it 3 ~ 5 times and quicker! When the music reaches the climax, he'll then use his dash teleport move. Overall, all of his moves are sped up, be very cautious!" Description Yojimbo will spawn at the middle of the map, and usually dash around the map to attack players. He has 4 unique attacks: * Shockwave: He can send a single direction purple and fast shockwave that deals 80 damage. * Dash: He can also randomly dash 1-3 times towards a random Spawn Point, leaving a purple trail. Player who come contact with Yojimbo while he is dashing will be damaged 80 health points. * Kunais: Kunais can also be thrown by him. He will throw multiple Kunais towards players, each dealing 45 damage. * Sword Swing: Finally, if a player is too close to Yojimbo, he will simply swing his sword and instantly kill the player. Hyper Yojimbo The Hyper Yojimbo, a.k.a. Masamune, is a superboss as well as Reaper and Black Mage. Overall, it doesn't have many different attacks compared to its standard variant; instead, it uses them in a much quicker and deadlier speed. His attacks fashion become red, but deal the same damage. It surely lasts for 30 seconds in standard mode, but it is long enough in Hardcore Mode since it lasts for 150 seconds. * Shockwave: '''This attack behaves similar to the regular attack, but the wave travels much faster and farther, while also having a red fashion. Still does 80 damage. * '''Dash: Masamune teleports to enemy spawners almost instantly with a red trail that deals 80 damage if you're on its way and also does it 3 ~ 5 times instead. * Kunai Explosion: Adding a buff to his regular kunais, which still deal 45 damage, they now explode after 1 ~ 1.5 seconds. * '''Sword Swing: '''Masamune's melee slash displays in a red fashion and is used much quicker. Trivia * Yojimbo was scheduled to be released in v1.37, but he made his first appearance on v1.365. * When he made his first appearance, memo has not been completely written. * In Version 1.37, one of Yojimbo’s attacks were nerfed. * As of Version 1.41, Yojimbo's health has been buffed from 5600 to 6800. * Hyper Yojimbo was added in Version 1.415. ** He is one of the three superbosses in Hardcore Mode, being the other two Reaper and Black Mage. ** Killing him will give you the Dishonored Badge. * His hyper variant is called "Masamune", and is the only superboss that does not have fog during the round. * When the music theme reaches the climax, Masamune will then finally be able to use his teleport dashes, a mechanic not found in his standard boss battle. * Yojimbo is the only Superboss in Hardcore that moves around the map instead of standing in one place. Gallery Category:Boss Category:Disasters Category:Sequel Disaster Category:Enemy Category:Insta-kill Category:Hyper Category:Featured Articles Category:Explosive